Lost Dragons
by Tenrou Nogitsune
Summary: Natsu is a dragon slayer apart from the rest. First generation, but still the strongest. If he wakes his innate powers he was born, he would easily surpass Makarov and become the leader of the Ten Wizard Saints. Natsu x Wendy. Rated M for violence, language and explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've noticed a massive lack of fanfiction featuring Mavis. Also to make things interesting, Natsu is the son of Zeref and Mavis. As for the pairing of the story, it is Natsu x Wendy. They're so adorable!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter One:

"Oi Natsu! Get your ass over here!" shouted Makarov, glaring at the pink-haired boy snoring. An empty beer stein sat before him. When the Master shouted, he bolted upright and looked around. "Over here stupid! Come into my office. There's something important I must discuss with you." Natsu nodded and glared at Gray for no reason before dashing into the Master's office.

Rubbing his eyes, the man known as Salamander of Fairy Tail asked, "Yaaawn. So, what's so important to warrant my attention. I'm not an S-class Wizard gramps and you know it." He was still upset about the recent happenings of Tenrou Island. Blasted seven years into the future. He still had all of his nakama.

"This," Makarov said, his voice low and serious. A young girl stepped out from behind the desk, a little taller than the Master. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise at seeing the First master of Fairy Tail. Seeing her as a spirit was one thing, but as a living person was a different matter. But here was Mavis, a foot and a half shorter than me. She looked thirteen at the most, and with a small bust. The first wore a scarlet ribbon around the neck of her snow-white dress. The blonde girl smiled at him wistfully.

Smiling, she said, "Macky, can I have a moment alone with Natsu-san?" When the current master made no move to leave, she gave a sickly sweet smile. Makarov sweat-dropped and backed out of his own office. "I'm glad this room is completely soundproof. How have you been, Natsu?"

"Er...I-I've been alright," Natsu replied uncharacteristically. Normally, he would shout he was doing well. "H-how can you be alive First?" He had never stuttered this much before, not in all the years he's lived.

"Please Natsu, call me mama," giggled Mavis as she smiled sweetly. The salmon-haired man froze where he stood. He looked at her quizzically, unable to speak. As if reading his mind, Mavis answered his unspoken question, "Yes Natsu, I'm your mother. I am alive...if only because of you. That day on Tenrou Island, I used up enough magic, and with enough willpower, I was able to save members of Fairy Tail. I couldn't sit there and let Acnologia kill you." She sniffed. "But...I'm glad I was able to come back to life. I get to be a real mother to my little Dragon Slayer." She giggled before looking back to her son. "You must be curious to how I could be your mother." At his nod, she elaborated, "Your father...he is the one known as the Dark Wizard Zeref." Natsu looked like he was about to lose it.

"N...no. H-he couldn't be my father! He lived over four hundred years ago!" Natsu almost shouted, vaguely aware of the sensitive information. "H-how could he possibly be my father? Even if he was my father, it's not like I want him to be. He killed too many people! That bastard will never be anything to me, but my enemy!"

_Pacu!_(sound-effect for slap)

"Don't you ever call your father that ever again Natsu!" shrieked Mavis, tears cascading down her porcelain cheeks. She sniffed, saying, "Zeref was a good man!"

"You...slapped me?"

Hugging her son tight, she cried, "I didn't want to Natsu. I love you, but I can't bear to hear you say such horrible things about your father." She sniffled and continued, "Zeref was not a bad man, but he wielded horrible magic. His death magic, the opposite of mine is hard to control. While he controlled it well, there were times when it controlled him, causing him to enact cruel things. You...you need to meet him."

Natsu huffed, "But he's dead isn't he? He lived over five hundred years ago. How could you and **him** be my parents? It doesn't make any sense!"

"I know you have many questions, and doubts, but I need my son to trust me," said Mavis, her embrace to her son unrelenting. Natsu was quivering, torn between the dichotomy of old and new knowledge. "Yes, Zeref was alive four centuries ago. You were not by the normal means. You are a child born through ancient magicks." Natsu blinked, disturbed by what he was hearing. "His death magic and my life giving magic gave birth to you. As a side-effect of your birth, you age slower than humans, much like a dragon. During the time he was a spirit on Tenrou Island, we fell deeply in love. Because we could not mate normally, we sought the answer with magic. In the end, it cost me half my magical power as well as your father. But I could not be any more happier to have you Natsu. Since Zeref could not care for you while I ran Fairy Tail, I sought out Igneel. I begged him to take you in and teach you Lost magick. There was no doubt you are the strongest in Fairy Tail. You have an innate power behind the magic Igneel taught to you. You can overcome anything, my son."

Gulping, Natsu inquired, "If...if you are my mother, w-what are you gonna do now?"

"Isn't that obvious sochi? I'm going to be the mother I was never able to be," cried Mavis, hugging the Dragon Slayer closer. Surprised, Natsu struggled to escape the rib-crushing hugs. Noticing he couldn't breath, Mavis let up and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "So...have you chosen a mate yet?"

Asking dumbly, Natsu said, "What do you mean? A mate?"

"A wife silly. You know well that with the magic you have, you gain the aspects of a dragon," said Mavis. "This tomorrow is the start of the dragon mating season. It only comes around every twenty five years!" When Natsu blinked, Mavis wanted to facepalm. "Are you telling me, that you're still single Natsu?"

"Erm...yeah," said Natsu slowly.

Sighing, the blond girl said, "If you had paid attention properly when Igneel was teaching you, you'd have found a mate by now. You need one fast, or the week will NOT be safe for the guild. If there is no one, you will need to leave for a month. Is there girl you like?

"Well..." he began, thinking hard about it. The first name that popped into his mind was Lucy, but he only saw her as a friend really. He thought about several other girls in the guild, but only one actually stood out to him. "Wendy."

An image of a blue haired girl slightly taller than Mavis herself popped into her head. "Ah yes, Wendy Marvell. The Dragon Slayer right?" As his nod, she giggled. "It's only natural a dragon would pick another as his mate. She's rather adorable! A good choice!"

**So how was the first chapter? Interesting?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Answering some questions posed by reviewers:**

**Guest asked: 'Isn't Natsu 18 and Wendy like 12?' **

**Tenrou answered: For the sake of the fic, I'm making it the way dragons age; Natsu looks 18, but he's over 100 years old. Wendy would be in her seventies. Dragon Slayers take on the aspects of dragons. In this case, they also age incredibly slowly. But if you think about it, it would take a long time to learn how to use a Lost Magic. So for the sake of the fic and things making more sense, they're older than most of the guild. Also, the first year dragons mate (in this fic) is every 25 years after the age of 50.**

**Don't like? Don't have to read**

* * *

Chapter Two:

(Natsu's PoV)

"Grrr," I heard myself growl. My mother was advising the guild to stay away from for unexplained reasons, but assured them it was for the best. "Dammit, not now! Could have mentioned it before the week even started!" It was that time of the year again. The one week in a dragon's life each year set aside for one thing: mating.

A price of the Lost magicks, is aspects of being a dragon. Every Dragon Slayer must deal with the unfortunate event of mating season. They must seclude themselves away for the entirety of the week. If they fail to do so, they run amok, their primal instincts driving them to mate with any female they come across. There is the reason some mages lock the wizards in a magically sealed rooms for the week. Mated pairs were sent into the mountains to let the cycle run it's course.

For the three Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail, this week was the most dangerous for the guild. It occurred every twenty-five years after the age of fifty. It would be the second year for Natsu, the third year for Gajeel and the first for Wendy.

Raising my head, I found a delicious scent. Not food for once. Something even better. I gave several more sniff, deciphering what it was. It was the scent of a female Dragon Slayer in heat! I knew what to do. Inhaling, I drew in as much oxygen as I could before releasing an ear shattering roar, lasting nearly a minute. Smoke poured from my nostrils as I awaited.

* * *

Below in the guild away from the clinic, everyone stopped dead in whatever they were doing. As the roar began, they dropped mugs, tomes and everything else to clap their hands over their ears. It lasted roughly a minute.

Someone in the guild asked, "W-what the hell was that? It sounded...like a beast!"

People began to yell and shout, wondering what had made that noise before something happened. Wendy, who had been on her way out on a job stopped, the slip of paper fluttering out of her hand as her eyes widened. She gulped a deep breath of air, then returned a fierce roar of own, as if replying to the previous one.

"OH SHIT I FORGOT!" yelled Makarov as Wendy dropped the white female Exceed and ran through the halls and up the stairs. She ran up and up towards the clinic on all fours. The Master paled, sweating bullets. "Everyone, if you know what's good for you, leave those two alone. If you value your lives, stay away from them." Everyone became nervous, not wanting to draw the attention the dangerous dragon-like mages.

"Settle down," shouted the First master of Fairy Tail. She stood upon the banister of the second floor. She lowered her voice to a resounding, audible tone, "Do not be afraid. Makarov is just making a big deal out of this. However, Dragon Slayers are not to be provoked or trifled with during this week. I'll say this once, and memorize it. If you do not, the next time this happens, you are gambling with your life. Every twenty-five years, the dragon mating season comes around. Because Dragon Slayers take on the aspect of a dragon, they too suffer this event. It lasts exactly seven days. In that duration, you do not mess with them. Try to separate a male and a female, say goodbye to all you hold dear."

Lucy called out, "B-but First! Wendy is just a little girl! She's nowhere near ready for anything like this at all! She isn't capable of handling something like this. We have to keep her away from Natsu!" Lucy was panicking more than any of the other member; instead, they stayed put, fearing for their lives. But also glad that the Iron Dragon Slayer was off in the mountains.

Rolling her eyes, she asked, "Idiot, do you know anything about Dragon Slayers at all?' At the shake of the celestial wizard's head, Mavis said, "They are not completely human. They do not age like humans. Wendy is probably nearing her seventy fifth year, but Natsu is well over a century of age." Everyone was amazed. "I assure you, she can handle this." With that being said, Mavis jumped down onto the floor with a _thud _and walked over to the white haired Master. "You really should retire Macky."

* * *

I heard heavy steps running up the stairs, the succulent scent drawing closer. I took another deep sniff, a growl emanating deep in my throat. My entire body was shaking. I didn't know why I was quivering so. "G-go away," I rasped, my voice cracking.

The door opened anyways. I looked up. In the doorway, there stood Wendy, a bright red tinge on her cheeks. She stuttered, "I-I can't d-do that Natsu. I...I have a duty to you." She walked closer and said, "Mmm, you smell really good." I blushed and returned the same complement.

"What are you doing here, Wendy?" I asked, managing to upright myself on the bed. "D-didn't you listen to Grandine about this week every twenty-five years? It's...not safe to be here."

"I know Natsu. She made me memorize the date," she said shyly. Wendy was now less than three feet away now. Taking a seat on the bed beside me, she fell into my arms, saying, "But...my instincts tell me this is my place." She nuzzled into my neck, breathing heavily. She purred, "By your side Natsu, as your mate."

I shook my head, snorting, "You know Wendy-chan, you've never looked so beautiful to me before." I wrapped her in my arms, pulling her onto my lap. Her legs curled around my waist and her arms firmly around my neck. "I've never looked at anyone like I see you. You glow brightly in the wind. We belong together Wendy. I love you." She widened her eyes as I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. At first, she widened her eyes, but then she smiled brightly with her eyes and then kissed back eagerly, almost pushing me back onto the bed. Gazing into her eyes, I asked, "Do you think what we're doing is wrong?"

"Iie." Wendy's smile grew as she snuggled into me. My heart had been racing before, but not it was pounding. As I held her tight, she proclaimed, "If this is wrong, then I don't want to be right." She giggled and said, "But...this feels natural to me. Your arms make me feel safer than home. We're meant to be, Natsu."

"I know exactly what you mean Wendy," I said, twinkling my eyes. Then the thoughts of the reason why we came together, the why we were able confess our feelings. "You know why we were able to...confess how we feel about each other. The Dragon mating season." The Sky Dragon nodded, a blush still on her cheeks. "It's in our nature to do this. But...I need to know if you're ready."

Wendy looked at me, knowing I was beginning to lose control of my climaxing lust. The simple act of being in such close proximity to her was driving me nuts. She smiled, giving me a loving kiss. "Natsu, I am ready for you. I'm only eighty, but I know I'm ready for you. You're over a hundred, aren't you? You've been waiting a long time."

Nodding, I sighed in relief. My reply was, "Yeh, I'm about...a hundred n nine. But that doesn't matter, my little fae. Only you could ever be mine. Everyone else...they would be gone."

"Don't think of that right now Natsu. Just focus on me, and...mate with me," she said, a scarlet blush covering her cheeks. "This will be our first time ever."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

Don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe, sorry bout the cliffhanger, but it was too good to pass up. I hope you know what to expect in this chapter. Kekeke. **

**I also did some thinking and decided that I would stop Heir of Igneel and merge part of the plot from there and make this story even better. But only Natsu is affected and eventually Wendy will as well: ****Natsu becomes a dragon after extended use of his Dragon Slayer magic. Should I also add Fem-Acnologia to the pairing?**

**Also, sorry for not updating any of my stories and stuff lately. I've been rather depressed and uninspired to do any writing.**

***Edit: Oh jeez, 20 reviews for this thing? Even just for 2 chapters? Asking me so much to continue this lil old thing? Is this that popular? I hope you enjoy this chapter full of smut.**

* * *

**Chapter III**

**(3rd person)**

Natsu smiled softly, but Wendy had a feral glint in her eyes. Asking in a low voice, the male Dragon Slayer said, "The guild isn't a good place for our first time, no? Wouldn't somewhere more natural be better?"

"I agree."

"Hold on tight," smirked Natsu as Wendy cast Vernier on themselves. Feeling as light as a feather, a pair of flame-born wings spread out. Pushing an incredible amount of magic power into his legs, the salmon-haired wizard jumped into the air and crashed through the ceiling into the open sky. Those down on the ground floor would hear the small explosion.

The blazing dragon-like wings soared high into the atmosphere before leveling out at fifty meters. Natsu skimmed across the tops of the young trees of the East forest before making a U-turn towards the port city of Hargeon. With the magically boosted speed, the Dragon Slayers accelerated past the harbor and over the sparkling sea.

* * *

Mavis facepalmed, "I should have seen this coming Macky." The short old man chuckled. "How could I have forgotten that Dragon Slayers don't like staying inside human dwellings during the season? Ha. Looks like you're paying for a new roof."

"Noooooooooooooo," Makarov shouted dramatically, his arms flung upwards as he fell to his knees. "That's gonna cost several thousand Jewels! So reckless! I'll make him pay!"

"We still need to keep an eye on him," sighed Mavis, rubbing her forehead. "No matter where they go, they'll cause destruction from their...uh...intimate activities. Let's just hope no unsuspecting humans try to get in between them."

"And where will they go?"

Looking at the angle where the roof had been broken through, the blonde woman answered, "If I know my son, he will likely fly to his birthplace." At Makarov's arched brow, Mavis elaborated, "Dragons oft return to their birthplace to mate. And for Natsu, that would be Tenrou Island. I just hope he doesn't run into **him **there. We must head to Fairy Tail island and keep an eye on them. Gather some of our best mages and take a boat from Hargeon."

Furrowing his eyebrows, the old man asked, "Just how many secrets are you keeping from me Mavis Vermillion?" Said girl smiled and twinkled her eyes. Oh she had a multitude of secrets, many which would never see the light of day.

* * *

Their magical energy running low, the pair of Dragon Slayers coasted down towards a familiar looking island. As they spiraled down, Wendy giggled. She had always loved flying. Maybe it was because she was the adopted daughter of the Sky Dragon.

Landing in the canopy of the forest on Tenrou Island, Natsu smiled and held on tightly as they jumped to the forest floor. They landed with a _**thud,**_the ground shifting. Allowing Wendy to wander a little, Natsu held onto her hand possessively.

"Isn't this so beautiful Natsu?" asked Wendy happily. It was so natural, but the very land was thrumming with magic. Her heart was racing as she sniffed around, taking in the fresh air.

Natsu replied with a nod and said, "Yes, this place is perfect. The place where I can finally claim you as my mate, that is here." He could feel his body becoming hotter; more so than usual. _It must be caused by mating season,_ he concluded. "Shall we?"

Wendy gave him a curt nod before jumping into his arms, knocking the two of them to the ground at the base of an old tree barren of leaves. She clawed at his vest and pants, inefficiently trying to rid him of the pesky clothes barring her from his body. She was able to pull off his pants and boxers. Natsu himself shrugged off the vest, but left the scarf on; it was a dear gift left to him by Igneel. But now it was his turn to undress her. He gave a soft growl and tugged off her bluish turquoise blouse and slashed the front of her bra which had been a light pink. The front clasp was now broken and the Sky-dragon Slayer simply let it fall from her dainty shoulders. When Natsu had gone to remove her shorts, Wendy was already completely nude. The Salamander drank in the sight of his soon to be claimed mate's petite body. Those small, taut breasts were full for their size. He could already feel himself becoming aroused.

Her eyes sank to Natsu's crotch and involuntarily licked her lips, approving of the sight before her. She crawled over to were he sat and nuzzled his long and thick shaft. He was big and that was good, very good. She felt his heartbeat in her ear as she held the rock-hard length to her face, inhaling his inebriating musky scent. At the same time, she weighed his sac that hung underneath his dick. Soon, she reluctantly dropped her hands to the ground, awaiting her lover's inspection.

Once Wendy had approved of his package, Natsu knelt over top of her petite body and placed a hand on her chest. He could fit his entire hand around her full b-cup breasts and gave it a squeeze. Wendy moaned softly, her eyes fluttering. He growled approvingly. He bent down to lick at her cheek, kissing down her neck and ending the stream of kisses on the girl's cleavage line. The Sky-dragon was shivering, but not from the cool breeze.

Natsu moved his head back up to look Wendy in the eyes before pressing his lips to hers, roughly kissing her deeply. He pushed his tongue against those soft lips. Complying, Wendy allowed her lover to thrust his tongue into her mouth so they could French. Their tongues danced like none had before. Their saliva mingled as Natsu swirled his tongue in her mouth. They finally broke apart for air, both of them panting.

Now his will was crumbling away. While he still had his own thoughts, Natsu released a feral growl. He stood up and waited while Wendy nodded absently as she rolled onto her hands and knees. Pushing her ass up into the air, she presented her virginity to Natsu.

Positioning his length at Wendy's womanhood, Natsu slowly pushed in, discovering she was already slick with arousal. He placed his hands on her hips for a better grip. There was little resistance until the head of his dick met her hymen. He was truly her first. Whimpering, Wendy clutched a gnarled root in her hands, bracing herself. Natsu drew out his manhood before slamming himself back into her to the hilt. Instead of a scream, the petite girl roared out in pain, a gust of wind cutting the trunk of the tree before her.

The instincts driving the Salamander did not let him give Wendy a chance to adjust to his length or the pain from severing her hymen. He was thrusting in and out of her animalistically. Smoke was wafting from his nostrils as he mated Wendy. There was no rhythm as his ten inches pistoned in and out of her dripping slit.

Sometime during their mating, Wendy came, the warm juices coating Natsu's cock as he thrust into her. His own climax was rising, but he wasn't close to being done yet. He was determined to reach his own orgasm. A plume of fire arced into the air as he rammed himself repeatedly in what was probably her g-spot. The flames dissipated as Wendy moaned louder and louder. If she spoke at all, her words were lost in the moaning and roaring.

Soon enough, Natsu could not prolong their mating. He rammed his shaft into his lover one more time, nearly penetrating her cervix. Flames scorched the ground around them as Natsu's searing seed flooded Wendy's womb, filling her up. At the same time, he bit down hard on her neck like an animal would to mark a female as his. Both of them roared loudly before collapsing, Natsu atop his mate.

As he pulled himself out of her snatch, their juices pooled underneath them in a small puddle. Salamander smiled softly as he pulled the quivering Wendy into his arms. She was still conscious, but only barely. She snuggled into his chest, her eyes heavy. She yawned she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you Natsu. I hope to be yours forever. My Salamander."

Cooing into her ear, Natsu said, "Of course Wendy. You are my mate after all. No one can split us apart again." Soon enough, the two of them fell asleep in each others arms.

Unbeknownst to the 'young' couple, a dark haired individual walked behind a tree, several yards distanced. "You've grown a lot, my son..."

* * *

**How was this chapter? Don't forget to review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, popular demand, adding Fem Acnologia and dragon Natsu. Also, I'm sure some of you were also followers of 'Heir of Igneel'; do not be alarmed by it's sudden disappearance. I merely merged it with this fic. I didn't feel like having my Fairy Tail fics competing with each other (although I think it's safe to assume that this one was winning by a landslide. Anyways, you All know the disclaimer and enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4

The main members of Fairy Tail (excluding the Dragon Slayers, Mystogan, Laxus and Raijinshu) had partied up to look for Natsu and Wendy. It was of the utmost importance that the pair were to be found at all costs!

* * *

[Earlier that day]

Having fled to the mountains for the week, Gajeel Redfox was more irritated than he had been in years. The last two season hadn't been nearly as terrible as it was this year. He had her two very loud roars from a direction he knew very well.

"DAMN YOU NATSU!" howled Gajeel, ramming his fist into a limestone wall. The soft stone shattered under the weight of his strike. The shrapnel pebbled his body, not making a single scratch. He growled, "How dare you get a mate before me! ME! I'm older than you! Yet you take Wendy and claim her. Grrr!" The Steel Dragon Slayer continued to ravage the landscape around him. He had felled trees and leveled boulders to dust in his frenzied state.

* * *

(Natsu PoV)

I groaned as I sat up in the cot. I remembered the shenanigans of Tenrou Island. Anger was the first emotion I felt, then a slight blush. I was upset that I had let my draconic instincts break my will. But it had also given me the courage to share myself with the woman I'd held feelings for, the one person whom I would not horribly outlive: Wendy.

Levy looked worried. "N-Natsu...w-why don't you get a drink from the bar. I'm sure you'll feel a lot better when you do."

"Not in the mood to drink."

A figure loomed over me. Erza... "I think it would be wise if you obliged to Levy's suggestions. Correct?" As always, Erza was scary. Someday I would beat her!

"AYE!" I said, mimicking the talking blue cat whom had been silent for a while. Strangely silent.

* * *

The bar was lively as usual. I took a seat at the bar next to where Kana was drinking from a barrel as per usual. I looked at Gray Fullbuster as he talked to Lucy. He even had the nerve to lose his clothes again. Later, I'd have to kick his ass for being naked in the middle of the day in front of women. From where I was observing my fellow guild-mates, I did not see Wendy among them.

Not even bothering to finish the beer I'd half-drunk, I stood up and walked out the door, claiming that I was going out for a walk.

About a mile from the guild, I slumped down onto a bench in the city of Magnolia. Somehow, it seemed nobody was around at all. Like a ghost town. My wounds seemed to stop aching and the blood gone. "Tch, these bandages will only get in the way," I muttered to myself as I began to peel off the bandages wrapped around my entire right arm and the connected shoulder.

"Natsu...you...your arm!" shouted Happy.

"Eh?" I blinked and stared at my arm. Where there should have been human skin were the crimson scales of a fire dragon. Where had been nails, were talons. What was going on?

"Natsu Dragneel, adopted son of Igneel the Fire Dragon," said a womanly voice. I looked up to find a blue haired woman glaring down at me, her gaze all sorts of seriousness. She had a look as if something reeked under her nose. A barrier of sorts erected around us."You...tch...you are unfortunately, my destined mate." She gave a look of disgust. "I," she whispered in distaste, "am Acnologia, black dragon of the apocalypse." My eyes widened in disbelief. In a louder tone, she said, "And you are my mate. As much as it displeases me that you are merely a lowly human, I cannot go against fate."

"If you're really that dragon, then I'm all fired up now," I grinned, almost demonically. "I'll make you pay! You're gonna pay for hurting all of my friends!" Inhaling, I gathered the internal magic and then exhaled, sending a wave of flame at the girl who claimed to be the dragon whom attacked Tenrou.

"Too easy! Roar of the black dragon!" Mimicking my attack, a stream of black fire raged towards me. It gave off a malevolent aura as I stood in my stance, unmoving.

Sucking up the evil tasting fire, I swallowed. "Thanks for the meal, but you ought to know that fire magic doesn't work on me!" The blue haired woman's eyes widened. "Now get ready for my attack!" Punching my fists together, a seal appeared, activating my magic. I roared, "Iron Fist of the Dragon!" My right hand, now a dragon's claw ignited in red fire.

Intercepting my fist engulfed in flames, Acnologia snarled, "Not in all the years of my life, have I met any human as ridiculously stupid as you nor anyone capable of...eating my fire! Either you're incredibly brave and strong...or a complete idiot!" I growled, my voice becoming feral. I aimed a flame encased leg at her head, only for her to block it with ease. "Calm the fuck down and let me talk to you!"

Before I could protest, my arm seared in agony. Clutching my arm, howled in agony, falling to one knee. "S-shit! The hell is this?!"

"You..." started the blue haired woman, her eyes wide with surprise. "You're...turning into a dragon. Natsu. You may be worthy of me after all. Hehe. This is good. I won't be mated to an insect after all."

Coughing, I glared at Acnologia's human form, asking through gritted teeth, "What the fuck are you talking about? You don't know shit about me!"

"Quiet my beloved!" she snapped venomously. "I don't know much about you other than your name and your foster father. I do however, know much about magic. In over four hundred years of my life as a dragon, only two things can cause such a transformation. Magic of Zeref...and overextended use of Dragon Slayer Magic. All Lost magicks have a price. For you, you will become a real dragon just like your father." I gulped as she lifted my chin. She gave me a kiss on the lips before breaking away. "Do me a favor...and don't find your destiny. Not even I can fight it."

"Acnologia...my...mate?" I wondered.

"Try not to die before we meet again dear," she cackled, the mysterious barrier fading.

* * *

I groaned, staring at the ground as I walked. Whatever just happened, was not making sense. The encounter with Acnologia. Her claiming me to be her destined mate. It was simply too absurd. But she did seem to be right about my arm. My arm was half covered in actual dragon scales, not a part of my magic.

"This doesn't make any sense at all," I complained patting Happy on the head as he rode on my shoulder. "Why didn't she just kill me if she hates humans so much?" I held my head in my hands in frustration. Before I knew it, I was already back at the guild.

"I'm home," I said dejectedly. I lost all cheerfulness, far too fixated the the events that had transpired an hour before.

A cold fist flew at me, only for me to catch it with my left hand. "What's with you loser?" asked Gray as he aimed another punch. "Cat got yer tongue?"

Slamming my foot into his chest, I snarled, "I'm in no fucking mood to fight bastard. Just leave me the hell alone!" Gray flew into a wall; I hadn't used magic, but I still hadn't held back. I yelled as loud as I could, "MASTER! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. IN PRIVATE, YOUR OFFICE!"

* * *

What a twist! Also, a heads up, I'm going on a Hiatus from this fic and focusing on Siege of the Shadow Isles


End file.
